


《缄默法则》chapter（8）有车

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：飞机卫生间，快餐性爱，堵嘴。





	《缄默法则》chapter（8）有车

“什么？oh.....”Loki挺吃惊的，死亡总是让人无法平静，“frigga听上去还好吗？”

“她没有哭，总免不了伤心。”Thor交握着手靠在沙发里，除了客观陈述之外不多说一个字，“frigga说了葬礼的日期，但她理解你的所有决定。”

“她当然得理解......我是说，我也懒得去恨一个死人。”Loki皱了皱眉，他觉得话题该结束了，“但我得去看看frigga，她需要我。”

“我陪你一起去，”Thor打开手机查阅航班，Loki能消化这些情绪，“我们明天出发，待会儿吃完饭后理一下行李。” “好，”Omega窝在了沙发的另一个角落，Thor看见他在查天气，“Shit......北欧真他妈冷。”

一切都会过去的，这句话听上去很混蛋，但事实就是这样。

他们每天都会做爱，那天晚上也是。Loki搂着Thor细密地喘息，睫毛上挂着水雾，年轻紧绷的身体缠着alpha，像沼泽一样潮湿而深陷。Thor伏在恋人的身上慢而深地顶他，新买的床架微微摇晃，Loki皱着眉呻吟，咬着Thor的颈侧无声地高潮。

“晚安，blondie。”Loki摸了摸Thor汗湿的金发，得到了一个吻。  
“晚安，我爱你。”

第二天的纽约时间下午3点，他们乘上了飞往布鲁塞尔的航班。

Thor一直处理邮件到必须关机，百无聊赖地侧头看Loki手里的法语小说书。omega过了很久才注意到他的视线，摘下随身听的左侧耳机递给alpha。

“我记得这本是……得了雨果奖，但一直没看，”Thor接过戴上，果然是被他戏称为催眠曲的钢琴乐，“为什么要看法语译本？”

“瑞士的官方语言是荷兰语和法语，我比较熟悉法语。”已经有乘客在休息，Loki向Thor倾着身悄悄说话，“正好看部小说温习一下语境。”

“所以你记得最牢的只有怎么在床上骂人？”Thor被omega低哑清冷的嗓音挠地心痒，他就像个招惹优等生的顽劣分子，“实在不行可以雇随行翻译，我们到那儿就是凌晨了……不如多休息会儿。”

“我不相信别人转述给我的话，”这是Loki第一次回归家族，他不想连别人在议论自己什么都不知道，“在陌生的语言环境下也会很紧张。”

“放过自己吧Loki，”Thor啧了一声，他烟瘾犯了，在飞机上只能嚼口香糖，“嗯？我大概忘带了……”

“你说这个？”Loki挑眉晃了晃手里的糖片，“不用谢，你只是傻的连有人把手伸进你口袋里都没发现。”

“我现在不想用它戒烟了，”Thor剥开口香糖塞进了Loki嘴里，在恋人愣愣地嚼了几下后吻上去，“只要你在身边，我的口欲期就永远结束不了。”

“嗯……”耳机线和他们的胳膊缠在了一起，头等舱的座位很宽，但两个高大的男人挤在了角落拥吻。

alpha攻城略地的舌头在omega口中追逐着乳白色的糖，Loki耳中嗡嗡地轻响，心惊胆战地仰头紧贴着Thor的唇齿，免得他在安静的机舱里弄出放浪的水声。

“hey，停下……”当omega抵着alpha胸膛上的手从推拒变成摩挲，而Thor的手也滑进了他的裤腰，勾勒凹陷敏感的人鱼线时，Loki气息颤抖地喊停，“我认真的，我不想在飞机上乱搞……”

于是alpha的掌心完全覆盖了omega的腺体，恶劣地揉捏了几下。Loki恨恨地抓住alpha挤进裤腰的胳膊，指节用力到发白，咬着牙咽下喘息。

“Easy，dear……”Thor的手套弄撩拨着omega半勃的性器，Loki紧抓着他的手逐渐脱力，然后顺着褶皱的布料向上，攀住了alpha的肩膀。

omega的喘息越来越急促，紧紧搂住金发男人的少年一阵战栗，Loki眼眶通红地瘫在Thor的胸口，半张着唇无声地喘息。

“去卫生间。”Thor用餐巾纸擦了擦手上浑浊粘稠的液体，Loki抿紧了嘴角瞪着他，都在等待对方先错开视线。

他们锁上门后就疯狂地缠抱在了一起，在对方脸上胡乱啃咬，Loki刚松下皮带就被掰开了臀缝，Thor的手指拨弄了一下穴口微湿的肉瓣后，直接捅了进去。

“唔！”Loki的腺体被alpha又捏又舔，这样能让他湿得很快，快餐性爱没时间来交流感情。

“还不够Loki，专心点……”Thor很快插进了第二根手指，臂弯里劲瘦的身体在发抖，但他的omega能接受适度的疼痛，“告诉我在哪儿，快点宝贝儿……”

“左……不嗯，里面…哈呃！”Loki在性事上一向坦诚，他的敏感点都是Thor摸索出来的，但现在他们得速战速决，“再进来一根……唔！快点，Thor……”

“你比上周我们在加油站打的那一炮浪多了，Loki。”alpha的三根手指全挤了进去，用力撑开壁肉研磨凸起，Loki被弄得不断往alpha身上窜，屁股却扭动着让身后的手进得更深。

“For goodness sake……我会死在你床上的，我必须这样。”Thor扯开皮带时不小心抽到了Loki的小腹，omega抽了口凉气，却突然间更加兴奋。

“捂住我的嘴，Thor……”Loki难得主动转身弯下了腰，他不怎么喜欢被后入，“我死都不要叫出来……这他妈是在飞机上！”

“这让我感觉是在强奸你。”Thor照做了，紧紧地捂住omega呻吟呜咽的嘴，另一只手从背后掰着Loki的肩膀用力，把他湿透浑圆的屁股往自己胯下撞。

alpha粗长的阴茎挺进到一半时被紧咬的软肉阻住了，Loki凹陷着腰尽力分开腿，omega被闷在掌心下的喘息短促尖锐，在alpha干到底时唔鸣了一声。

“还好吗？”Thor粗喘着确认之后，便大开大合地操干了起来，Loki根本站不稳，Thor撞得他臀肉变形，omega收束性感的腰臀摇晃颠簸地扭动。 

“放松点Loki……你紧得我射不出来，哈……”Thor淫秽下流地刺激着他的omega，像个闯进头等舱行凶的暴徒，而怀里是被他捂住嘴猛干的年轻少妇，“操，别夹我……你不想让我结束，嗯？”

Loki呜呜地拼命摇头，Thor放开了他的肩膀，两只手一起捏着他的腰胯用尽全力撞他，肉刃全部拔出再尽根没入，omega扒着洗手池边沿哆嗦，alpha抽下领带堵住了他尖叫呻吟的嘴。

他们一个只拉开了裤链，一个只拽下了半截裤腰，衣冠楚楚地在头等舱的卫生间里干着放浪龌龊的事。

Thor在快高潮前甚至用胳膊勒着Loki的小腹干他，omega扭动得像条脱水的鱼，被alpha在背后缠抱着像野兽那样交媾，接着突然把他向后摁进怀里深顶了几下，粗喘着攀上巅峰。

Loki仰头靠在alpha肩上喘息放空，Thor闭着眼将鼻吻埋进他的颈窝，无声地在彼此的身体里高潮。

“我不知道是否太过头了，Loki。”omega的小腹被灌得满满当当，如果Thor现在退出来就会流一裤子，“我太想要你了……你的性癖和敏感点都是我教你的，可我不想让你变得……”

“变成只会顺从你泄欲的荡妇，对吗？”Loki哑哑地笑了一声，alpha的身体僵住了，“我的确喜欢你在性事上压制主导我，哪怕我是alpha也一样。”

“我在分化之前就喜欢你了，Thor。”Loki揉了揉alpha散乱的金发，“我首先是人格独立的男人，然后才是你的omega。”

Thor的拥抱放松了下来，他笑着用鼻尖去蹭恋人的耳朵，在omega穴道蠕动着吸收了大部分体液后才退出。

“我很怀疑你结扎的目的，”Loki脸上的红晕褪不下去，撩了些冷水泼在面颊上，水珠顺着下巴滴落，“这方便了你不管身边有没有套，兴致来了就能干一炮，不是吗？”

“我发誓当时完全没想到这些，”Thor老老实实地坦白，“但现在看来……唔，我不否认。”

“混账！”Loki咬牙切齿地嘀咕，Thor吻着omega的鼻尖替他整理衣领，提醒他别让脖子上的吻痕露出来。

Loki回到座位上后便开始犯困，靠着Thor的肩膀耷拉脑袋睡觉。alpha抱着恋人闭上眼睛，一直睡到了降落之前。

醒来的时候是Loki抱着他，掌心凉凉地遮着Thor的眼睛，拇指亲昵地抚过alpha浓密的睫毛。

布鲁塞尔这些年的变化不大，hela派了人来接他们，Thor看着车窗外流动的街景，突然凝结住了视线。

“请停车！”Thor急躁地用英语和法语都说了一遍，Loki诧异地看着他，而alpha呼吸急促地说了句抱歉，推开车门向来路跑了过去。

“没事，我先去庄园。”司机沉默地从后视镜里看着Loki，得到指令后重新发动车辆。Omega漫无目的地翻看手机，深深地吸了口气。

他相信Thor，不会有事的。

“Foster？”Jane·Foster被叫住时，警惕地看着这个高大的男人，“恕我冒昧.....我以为你是Jane·Foster。”

“oh，我的确是。”Jane有些犹豫，这个alpha看上去挺有教养，“可我不记得你是.......” 

“Thor·odinson，”男人的语速很快，像是急于确认什么，“如果你认识Louis·Stuart.....” “是你！”Jane终于想起来了，“老天，你完全变了个样子！”

“Louis一定很想见你，只是他......”Thor担忧的目光让Jane有些难过，“他去年摔断腿后就一直坐着轮椅，似乎很难再站起来了。”

约顿庄园里有许多还未开放酒庄和橡树林，hela在laufey生前就接手了所有产业，短短几年就将这个商业帝国的版图扩张了数倍。

黑色的轿车在庄园中行驶了一刻钟，Loki抬头看了一眼气派辉煌的建筑，走进前厅时手机突然响了一下。

“我很抱歉Loki，但我必须尽快赶回美国，去亚利桑那州。”Thor打字时应该很匆忙，漏了不少字母和空格，“我会在下飞机后第一时间联系你，真的很抱歉......替我向frigga问候。”

“好，我这边不用担心。”

“原来您住在小城堡里，Mum。”Loki被管家引到客卧安顿好后，马不停蹄地就去见了frigga，“本来还想接您回纽约，现在连我自己都不想回去了。”

“就你最会逗我开心，”frigga憔悴了些，鬓间挑出了两丝白发，但精神依旧很好，“我一直很想你，可如今hela身边……只有我一个亲人了。”

“你们姐弟见过一面，印象都还不错吧。”frigga摸了摸小儿子年轻细腻的面颊，满眼怜爱，“Loki，这段时间是不是过得很辛苦？”

少年衣着光鲜气度清贵，Loki甚至比从前更加优秀，但frigga只关心他有没有受苦。

“辛苦过，但我现在拥有的更好。”Loki蹲在了母亲膝下抬头仰望，依旧有年幼时的影子，“我想请您见证我和Thor的婚礼，只有您。”

可是得再等等……至少另一个新郎要在场。

“好，hela说你们的婚礼等毕业再举行，”frigga的眼眶微微湿润，“我以为……”“那一场是办给家族和外人看的，”Loki的目光闪了闪，突然笑得有些恶劣，“但可能用不着了。”

“Mum，我不想再姓laufeyson了。”

此生，永远的，将这个被诅咒的姓氏剥离我的人生。

hela看着眼前的继承协议，落款处空白一片，而她半路认回来的弟弟笑得人畜无害。

“这么有骨气？”女alpha沉吟着叩了叩桌面，“看来你根本没打算参加laufey的葬礼。”

“我和他活着时都不见面，就干脆别有牵扯了。”Loki笑地脸有些僵，“请节哀，姐姐。”

“这些股份我会以个人名义重拟协议，”hela卷起那叠纸毫不手软地敲了一下Loki的脑袋，恨铁不成钢地奚落，“还是太嫩，这么大个馅饼只要噎不死就得想办法吞下去，高风亮节能当饭吃？”

“hela，我别的都……”“闭嘴。你就算脱离家族也换不了血，看在frigga面上我还认你这个弟弟。以后少在我面前耍小聪明，都是我玩剩下的。”

“……哦。”Loki被劈头盖脸地敲打了一顿，人生第一次词穷到无法反驳出半个字。

“四年后婚礼照办，不姓laufeyson你就不要体面不要人脉了？要是敢在毕业前怀孕，我把你和Thor·odinson一起收拾干净免得丢脸。”

“hela，”Loki终于能吭声了，“他结扎了……”

“啧，感动了？”hela刁钻刻薄的表情让Loki莫名熟悉，“alpha总有办法不带套。”

Loki再一次陷入了沉默，他终于知道Thor平时被自己嘲讽是什么感觉了。

“hela，不管我以后有没有孩子，他们都不会和这个家族有半点关系。”Loki在离开前逐字逐句承诺，“若他们有野心，就白手起家自己去挣。”

“我可不敢保证会不会搭把手，”hela勾了勾唇，“毕竟我不会有自己的后代，继承这些可轻松多了。”

“那就让这个家族的诅咒断在我们这一代，有何不可？”

hela收起了笑，少年的发问掷地有声。

“野心本没有错，hela，你天生就该登上顶峰，那就放手去做。”  
“但身死之后，纵然掀起惊涛骇浪也与我们无关。”

很多年后，Hela·laufeyson在弥留之际也一直记得这两句话。她是laufey的遗产，但Loki从一开始就截然不同。

Loki来看她时孤身一人，他的孩子已经羽翼丰满，爱人也已经和hela一般年迈不便远游，连仿佛永远都不会老的Loki也已经风霜满面。

他说姐姐，哪怕不常联系我也能经常听见你看见你，你这一生都风光无限，没有遗憾了。

没有遗憾了吗？hela从不想这些，她拍了拍弟弟的手，说我一直觉得你没出息，但至少活得比我开心。

Loki的天赋和才华不比她差，但他就是愿意平凡庸碌一生，他敢于浪费，可hela不敢，也不甘心。

她才是最后一个laufeyson，孤勇而辉煌。

但此刻，他们风华正茂地走向了不同的人生，年轻而坚定地涅槃重生。

“母亲……会回纽约吗？”hela还是问了出来，磐石般冷硬的面具出现了脆弱的裂痕，“当年我没有跟着她，这里的一切也只会让她伤感。”

“frigga会留下来，为了陪她心爱的女儿。”Loki抿着嘴笑了，终于在强势的长姐面前扳回一局，“frigga爱所有人，哪怕因为爱得太满而受伤。我把母亲让给你了，你可一定要保护好她。”

“让给我？真会标榜自己。”hela还是板着脸，笑意却漫到了眼底，“以后你想见frigga还得来求我呢！”

那就多谢你了，讨厌的小家伙。

Thor站在简陋的房屋里，高大的身型让他格格不入。Louis已经睡了，alpha帮忙把老人从轮椅抱到了床上，护工松了口气，以往她至少得折腾半个小时。

“我很抱歉打乱了你的行程，Jane。”Thor走到了屋外，看着破败的小院子，“当年Louis挥舞着铁锹赶走追打我的流氓时，我总觉得他十分高大，可现在......”

“人都会老的，我也一直满世界地跑，是该回来看看爷爷了。”Jane笑起来的时候容易脸红，她细心地发现了Thor手上的戒指，“ 她怎么样？我很好奇那个能让你老老实实戴上婚戒的姑娘。”

“她？哦不，完全不是那样。”Thor朗声笑了起来，眼角的纹路里都沁满了思念和温柔，“是....他，是个漂亮又刁钻的家伙，可他又......我不知道该怎么形容Loki，只有亲眼见到才会明白。”

希望Loki看见他狂轰滥炸的消息了，Thor在心里祈祷。laufey突如其来的讣告再次提醒了Thor死亡的无常，因此在得知八十多岁的Louis一直重病缠身时，他一刻都不敢耽搁。

生离死别之前，哪怕只晚到了一秒，都是贯穿一生的遗憾。

Thor回到了临时入住的旅馆，Louis的住处附近没什么好的酒店，alpha背着席卷而来的回忆风尘仆仆地倒在单人床上，弹簧咯吱一声，扔在旁边的手机突然震动了起来。

“Loki？” “嗨，Thor，我刚刚......” “谢天谢地，”Thor松了口气，“我以为得等你回到纽约才联系得上了。”

“我花了十分钟才翻完你的短信，”Loki笑了一声，声音听上去很疲惫，“你现在在旅馆吗？短信里写的那个也太破了些。”

“这么破的旅馆都在网上登记了？”Thor撑着额头抱怨，沉闷阴郁的情绪被冲散了一些，“我还是想说抱歉.....我很想你，Loki，想跟你说个很长的故事。”

“可我手机快没电了，blondie。”Loki的声音很轻，但Thor的心脏莫名地狂跳了起来，“能先开个门吗？”

“Jesus Christ！！这没门Loki，你别想耍我.....”Thor几乎是从单人床上弹了起来，这家伙怎么肯能......

他的Loki穿着黑色T恤，牛仔裤角上溅了些泥点，像个离家出走的问题少年那样靠着墙抽烟，慢吞吞地冲Thor打了声招呼。

“Suprise~”


End file.
